Inception
by BlowMyHeartUp
Summary: A silly oneshot about what can happen to your brain if you go to see a certain very confusing film. Don't read if you haven't seen Inception yet!


Inception

_Just a silly one-shot :)_

_WARNING! Do not read this story if you have not seen Inception yet. I personally loved it and really don't want to ruin it for anyone! _

_I am still thinking about it! I thought I had it all figured out until the very last few seconds =/ Me and my friends debated the ending… a lot… so a plot bunny struck and would not leave me alone! Enjoy_

* * *

Four bulky figures left the cinema chatting excitedly – one more so than others. The hoodies they wore made the managers of the building worry but the group left without any trouble. They made their way as silently as possible through the streets until they found a familiar alleyway. Looking left and right they disappeared into the shadows. Finally, it was too much for the youngest to take.

"Dude that was awesome!" he cried. His brothers, used to the darkness, could see his ridiculous grin and shook their heads. Why did they even bother when they knew he was going to be like this? "We should go see it again, like tomorrow!"

"Mikey, it's only just finished and it's three hours long!" cried the leader, frustrated that his youngest brother had drawn way too much attention to himself in the cinemas. Luckily, no one had bothered to interact with them. They'd found their way back to the lair and ran inside. The two eldest turtles went off separately to do their own thing leaving Donatello with a very hyperactive brother.

"Did you see that fight in the corridor?" Mikey was fidgeting and moving around like a little kid at Christmas. Donnie cringed as his only younger brother turned to look at him, a glint in his eye. He had a feeling this might come up. "Dooonniieee…."

"No Mikey," Donnie sighed, although a small smirk was forming on his face.

"Aw, but you don't even know what I'm gonna ask yet!" he pouted.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with building you your own anti-gravity hotel corridor with attachable elevator?" he asked, sounding bored. Mikey blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"Totally wrong, I was gonna ask you to make me a totem, you know like the little spinny top thing… only you could make mine like miniature 'chucks and they spin around when I'm dreaming but not when I'm awake! Aw, no! I got a better idea! You could make a pizza… and when I'm dreaming it's like a never ending pizza and you can never stop eating it but when you wake up if you take a bite it's just a normal-"

"Actually Mike, I think the totem wasn't a real concept," Donnie smiled playfully at the completely shocked look on Mikey's face.

"I don't think you got it, Donnie, the totem was like the thing that tells you when he's dreaming…" he trailed off when Donnie just nodded.

"Yes, but I don't think the totem actually worked, not for him anyway," at Mikey's continued blank expression Don continued, "You see, that totem was his wife, Mal's, which means that it may not have worked for him in the first place."

"Dude, that is so _wrong_," Mikey blinked unbelieving – his genius brother getting something wrong? He wished he did have a totem to see if he was dreaming or not. "It worked through the whole movie!"

"It might have worked, but it was only a projection of what the guy wanted to happen," he stated smugly. He had it all figured out. Mikey was still sat there with a line creased between his eyes and his mouth open slightly.

"RAPH!" Donnie winced at the unexpected cry.

"Ugh, WHAT?" Raph shouted from the kitchen. Mikey smiled triumphantly.

"Donnie got something _wrong!" _Raph poked his head into the room, his angry mask not quite covering the fact that, he too, was beyond shocked.

"Mikey, there's no use denying it – the whole thing was a dream, in fact it was all part of his plan to get over his wife. The other characters were his own projections-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Raph deadpanned. "He got to see his kids at the end, didn't he? That means he's _awake." _

"Yeah, and he woke up on the plane, it even showed you that part! How could you not get it?"

"Well, I wouldn't have expected either of you to understand the deeper meanings of the film anyway," Donnie was getting slightly frustrated and his superior intellect edge was starting to show.

"You callin' us stupid, genius?" Raph moved towards his brainy brother, squaring his shoulders and scowling. Mikey watched the situation with wide blue eyes swivelling between each brother. Just as Raph entered Donnie's personal space and Donnie started moving back, suddenly not so sure, Leo barrelled into the room.

"I am _trying _meditate in here, guys," he folded his arms and gave them the 'I'm the older brother so listen to me,' face. They all ignored him. Raph now had Donnie backed into the TV station. Mikey, sensing the danger and close proximity of his precious cartoon screening area, jumped in and dragged Donnie backwards, just as Raph dove. All three went tumbling to the floor. Leo groaned and face-palmed himself before storming over to the fight with the intent to pull his brother's off each other.

"He got to go home to his kids at the end! Don't turn it into some morbid thing! Take it back, Donnie!" Mikey cried. Donnie screamed out as his face was crushed into the carpet. Raph sat on his shell and Mikey was pulling Don's arm back.

"Never!" he cried, in an almost war like manner. Leo prised Mikey's hands away from Donnie's arm and pushed his younger brother aside. Mikey pouted and whined that they were only having fun but Leo got through to Raph and pulled him, a little awkwardly, off of Donnie.

"What the shell is going on?" Leo cried. Why couldn't he have a normal, quiet family for more than two seconds?

"Donnie thinks the whole thing was a dream, and he's totally wrong, but he won't admit-" Mikey started before Leo held up a hand. He looked mortified and he leaned over to Donnie who was brushing himself down.

"Donatello, you do realise that you are wrong, right?" Leo asked in a hushed way so only Donnie could hear.

"Not you too, Leo! I suppose you think he woke up at the end too, do you?" Donnie raised an eyebrow. Mikey and Raph opened their mouths to respond but Leo beat them.

"No, what do you take me for, an idiot? He was clearly in limbo the whole time," he stated. "Limbo is a metaphor for the meditational state, he was just trying to clear his mind of unwanted memories."

"I suppose that's what you were tryin' to do then – did Leo wanna pretend to be Leonardo Dicaprio for a minute?" Raph mocked in a baby voice. Leo turned to Raph to retort when Donnie opened his mouth.

"Leo's got it the most right out of all of you! He clearly made the whole thing up somehow, but I still think it was a dream and not limbo, Leo, otherwise where did his wife go if she's supposed to still be there? She was supposed to kill herself to go back to real life and then she killed herself. That could only be a projection of her in limbo, not the real woman." Donnie explained. Leo opened his mouth again.

"Woah! Dudes, I've got it!" every pair of eyes turned to Mikey who grinned, "Next time we go to watch something, we should watch Toy Story 3 or something that's easy so two simpletons like you can understand it."

"Agh! You just don't get it, Mikey! We'll go to see it again tomorrow and I can point out all my evidence-"

Splinter let out a frustrated sigh and opened his eyes. Glaring through his bedroom door to where he knew his sons were located, he wondered why a film could ever make anyone so excited.

"Master Splinter will know," Leonardo exclaimed. Splinter's eyes widened and he heard the thunderous footsteps growing louder. He closed his eyes again and pretended to be meditating.

"Sensei?" Michelangelo called through the door, Splinter winced as the sound met his sensitive ears. He recognised Raphael's knock which sounded like a drum solo. He took a deep breath in and opened one eye before closing it again in resignation. He thought about faking an illness but dismissed it.

"Enter," he used his calmest voice but it took a lot more effort than you might think.

"Sensei, we watched Inception, you know the one about dreams and putting ideas into people's heads?" Donatello began, passionately. Splinter nodded, although he did not have the slightest clue. Unfortunately, his youngest took over the general plot synopsis.

"So there's this guy and he gets hired by this rich guy who wants to put this idea into this other guy's head so that he'll destroy his dad's businesses and stuff. So they get this team together and usually you only need a dream within a dream to take an idea from someone's head but if you wanna put an idea there you need to like make up a dream inside a dream inside a dream. They get this girl to design these worlds to make it seem like the guy isn't dreaming at all and all the details are like totally perfect and everything so he could never guess… but they end up telling him anyway… anyway, the guy had this wife who killed herself because he told her that her reality was a dream but she thought he meant real life was so she killed herself cause that's the only way you can get out. Oh yeah! And they need a kick to get them out of the dream stages… so they're in limbo, but they're really in this snowy place, like totally North Pole-ish… but they're really in this hotel room, but they're really in a city, but in real life they're actually on a plane flying to America… and me and Raph think the guy woke up in the end but Leo and Donnie are being morbid and saying that he didn't wake up and it was all a dream all along, which is _lame…_ so we wanna know… what do you think?"

Splinter felt like his ears and brain may have fallen out. He stared at his sons who were staring back expectantly.

"I think that this film has planted an idea into your minds of which you cannot forget. Therefore, the film has performed a successful inception on each one of you," Splinter felt smug as he closed his eyes and began to return to his meditation where he wouldn't have to try to make sense of anything.

Each brother's mouth fell open and they stared at each other for a few moments before exiting their father's room.

"I feel violated," Donnie whispered. Leo and Mikey nodded but Raph just sort of grunted and wandered off to his room, albeit a little slowly with a deep thought frown on his face.

"I'm gonna go and make some tea," Leo announced, partly to himself. He began thinking over what Splinter had said in complete shock.

"Hey, Donnie," Mikey poked his brother's arm. Donnie turned around, still with a confused expression which was not a familiar face for Donatello to pull. "You know what'd make us feel better?"

"What?" he was too bewildered to see the growing mischief in Mikey's expression.

"An anti-gravity hotel corridor with attachable elevator," Mikey grinned full blast, he widened his big blue eyes. Donnie groaned.

"Mikey!"

* * *

_Please Review :)It's not the best, I know, and if you read it and you haven't seen Inception… well I did warn you!_


End file.
